SSI MCQC/B
= The Sterne-Schmied Industrie "Modular, Close Quarters Combat/Battle" = History and Summary Sterne has finally stepped up to the plate in modern weaponry, now releasing a competitive weapon system that has actually been designed with human-on-human conflict in mind. The MCQC/B is a carbine/personal defense rifle inspired primarily by the Magpul PDR in both form and function. It even uses a similar striker-fired mechanism, but instead of a short-stroke gas piston, Sterne has opted for a roller-delayed blowback operation. You'd think that this mechanism, which uses far fewer parts than most others, would be much lighter, but that's just not Sterne's style; with less parts and more weight room to work with, all the parts are quite thickly machined and reinforced, despite not really needing it for a smaller cartridge. These factors have coupled into (what is acclaimed by both the company and some of the first owners) one of the most reliable firearms ever built. It is a bullpup weapon chambered in the 6.5mm Grendel cartridge, and has actually been designed to accept STANAG magazines; the "modular" portion of the name comes from the fact that the entire mechanism - save the magwell and trigger assembly - can be removed from the receiver without completely detaching the receiver, which lifts up from a secure hinge on the front. This allows you to simply insert another MCQC/B receiver (say, one chambered in 5.56 NATO), close the weapon, and continue firing. Cue taken from "quick-change barrels" on modern machine guns. Unfortunately, this only works with any round that is designed to fit inside a standard STANAG magazine, due to size limitations of the ejection port. Other features include the fact that, yes, the receiver's cover can also be completely removed from its hinge and replaced with one that has more rails, ejects to the other side, has any integrated special attachments, etc. Drawbacks come mostly from the striker-fired system; firstly, the lack of a reliable external safety. The only manual safety is a mechanical trigger safety, and otherwise, if the weapon is loaded and cocked, it will fire. However, given its purpose as a PDW, this is seen more as another advantage, seeing as if you're using it you probably need that extra second or so. Second, you cannot decock the weapon without removing the magazine, clearing the chamber, and fully cycling the trigger. This has given rise to a number of small safety concerns when this weapon is owned by a civilian, as they may not have the training to realize they should not pull the trigger before it is pulled, but anything major has yet to come up. Some company analysts tend to see these particular drawbacks in a released product as Sterne's way of proving their own way works best; heavy, traditional weaponry. Specifications Cartridges: 6.5x39mm Grendel, 5.56x45mm NATO, .300 AAC Blackout, .300 Whisper, .223 Remington, 6.8x43mm Remington Magazine: 30 round detachable box. Action: Striker-fired roller delayed blowback, fully automatic (Civilian; semi-automatic) Length: 22 inches (55.88 cm) Barrel Length: 13 inches (33.02 cm) Weight: 5 lbs, 2,27 kg empty -- 5.5 lbs, 2,5 kg loaded (measurements taken with 6.5 Grendel) MSRP: $2,750 Manufacturer: Sterne-Schmied Industrie Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Bullpup Category:Carbines Category:Personal Defence Weapons Category:Sterne-Schmied Industrie